malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sister of Cold Nights (sorceress)
Sister of Cold Nights also named Sister Night, was a powerful ancient Elder Goddess.Dancer's Lament, Dramatis Personae, UK PB p.16 She had short to medium length, unkempt black hair, a pale, long face with flat features and her eyes were large and luminous in the dark. Her usual expression was that of a severe frown. She was unusually tall and not at all curvy and wore stained, ragged, old travelling clothes.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 12, UK PB p.328Dancer's Lament, Chapter 14, UK PB p.368Dancer's Lament, Chapter 15, UK PB p.383/384 Dorin Rav thought her appearance alien, not totally inhuman but not quite right in the proportions of her eyes, cheekbones and chin.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 18, UK PB p.454 K'rul and Draconus and the Sister of Cold Nights referred to each other as brother/sister, however it was unclear if they were siblings in the human sense of the word.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 3, UK PB p.114/115 For more information see Speculations. In Dancer's Lament Sister of Cold Nights was resting in the wilds to the south of Li Heng when she was awoken by the voice of the Errant. They spoke briefly, the Errant remarking that their cousins (who were not specified) had made a move. K'rul revealed himself to be there as well, causing the Errant to leave. K'rul then spoke to her, agreeing that the Azath had made a move, its purpose yet unknown. After he departed Sister of Cold Nights began to search for "a flavor... something ... inexplicable" towards the city.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 3, US TPB p.72-75 Some time later she met with Shalmanat and Silk in the Inner Focus. Shalmanat gave her permission to stay in the city to pursue "research".Dancer's Lament, Chapter 5, US TPB p.103-105 Sister of Cold Nights was on a rooftop overlooking a compound in the north of the city from which she felt a disturbance affecting Kurald Galain. She pondered whether to force a confrontation but felt that K'rul might not like the potentially disastrous outcome for the city. She then considering her human manifestation and its limitations and that she had given her life over to solving the mystery of how humans managed to accomplish wonders with such a frail vessel as well as trying to solve why this mystery was beyond her kin's understanding. Hearing footfalls, she turned to the four Nightblades confronting her. Despite her dire warning, they attacked but were quickly killed by her.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 8, US TPB p.157-158 After the collapse of the underground below Pung's compound, she was shocked to find a charcoal drawing of Kurald Emurlahn on the wall of Wu's cell.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 12, US TPB p.237-238 Sister of Cold Nights was meditating on the ramifications of the reawakening of Kurald Emurlahn and probing the warren's boundaries when confronted by Shalmanat, who wished for her to leave the city. However, it was known to both of them that Shalmanat could not force her to do so. She refused to leave, and they briefly conversed. Shalmanat was aware of the breach and feared powers might gather, but departed after reassurance from Sister of Cold Nights, who then returned to her work.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 14, US TPB p.265-268 Dorin Rav found her watching from a rooftop. They commented on the strategy of the besiegers, as well as questions from her regarding Wu.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 15, US TPB p.280-281 During the breach of the city walls, although in a position to do so, Sister of Cold Nights refrained from warning the besieged as she had given K'rul her word not to and he in return gave her his promise that she would one day achieve a goal which had eluded her for centuries.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 18, UK PB p.442 Sister Night and Dorin met again after the freezing of the Idryn, both observing from a rooftop and Dorin mentioned the author of the freezing, Juage. Sister of Cold Nights told him that she had met the Jaghut a long time ago and although not strictly a friend was someone she was concerned about. She hinted that if Shalmanat were not subdued by the dawn there might be a great confrontation.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 18, US TPB p.334-335 Her warning turned out to be true. After the conflagration, Sister of Cold Nights went to look for Juage and found his body in the river. He had survived, though with severe burns. He recognised her and named her an Azathani. She brought him to an abandoned cottage to recover. Sister of Cold Nights told the Jaghut that only she herself had sworn not to get involved and hinted that this did not mean that Chulalorn should survive the conflict upon which Juage called her more devious than T'riss.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 18, UK PB p.469-471 Following Wu's departure of Li Heng, Sister of Cold Nights was resting in the fields south of the city, near where she had brought Juage. K'rul visited during the night and they spoke of Wu before K'rul faded away, leaving her to her pursuits.Dancer's Lament, Epilogue, US TPB p.397/398 Notes and references Category:Elder Gods Category:Females Category:High Mages Category:Rashan mages